


Sacrament of Admission

by Nagat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Set during Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagat/pseuds/Nagat
Summary: Prague is the same as all these old European cities are. Very old, astonishingly romantic, full of beautiful buildings and memorials, pretentious enough to claim to be the center of the world, overcrowded and it smells like shit.Originally posted in 2019 in a drable collection.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark (implied), Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 18





	Sacrament of Admission

The kid is known for being leadable but this is just straight up ridiculous. At first he thinks little Peter follows him immediately because he's simply impressed by his exhibition of the extensive power of magic from another dimension, but soon he realizes it's much more simple. If he knew from the start, perhaps he would make the whole charade less absurd. 

Prague is the same as all these old European cities are. Very old, astonishingly romantic, full of beautiful buildings and memorials, pretentious enough to claim to be the center of the world, overcrowded and it smells like shit.

It's so easy, he almost feels bad.

"I'm sorry for your family."

There is a very badly hidden emotional accent in the teen's voice. Just a little hint in the nasal plosives as the voice comes from a bit wrong part of the soft palate, accenting the velar stops. It's not much, really, but it's enough to let everyone know the sentence was directed more to the boy himself, than the listener. A projection. An unsolved pain.  
God, does no one send kids to therapy these days, or are Avengers just too good for that kind of shit?

"It was a while ago. But when you lose someone important, it never really disappears, right? Months can pass but you still miss them, because they are not here. And sometimes you see someone who looks like them or there is a moment when you think they should be there- when you feel they should be- but they aren't. Well, I think you understand that better than anyone else." 

The doe-eyed kid is looking at him like he's at the Sunday mass and he's the preacher and shit, it really should be at least a bit harder.

"Yeah… I think-Yeah."

It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it, which is good. Quentin has no means to listen to it too.   
"I think we should just try to go one and live our lives. Try not to think about it much and just- Find comfort where we can."

The boy picks up on it very quickly. Dangerously quickly actually. He just smiles and then, within five fucking minutes, he swallows him whole like it's nothing.  
His stupid huge eyes don't change either, he still looks absolutely naive and innocent, like he hasn't Quentin's cock stuffed deep in his throat and _God damn you, Stark. Hopefully you burn in the deepest freaking Hell._ The man was never subtle about his whoring nature, but how old was the kid? Fifteen? Sixteen?  
_Stark, you freaking monster._ He almost chuckles. _How long did you two know each other anyway? Did you play a good uncle for him, letting him sit on your lap first? Did you promise him to make him feel good?_

Quentin himself is not going to bother with that kind of shit. He'd be completely alright with fucking the kid's throat and cuming all over that cute damn face, but then the boy takes off his clothes and he's absolutely gorgeous. So there comes a new plan, an improvisation at its best. It has a nice sound to it. He takes the kid.  
And then he takes his glasses. 

It's weird how old ass men still have some a bit of innocent naivety in them. He'd think he's a way beyond any hope in the arrogant rich old fucks, but somehow he still didn't expect the man would be bold enough to go the full way there. When he pushes himself inside the boy, all his remaining illusions shatter.

“I'm not-” first. He isn't his first.

“What?”

The puppy eyes staring at him through these long dark lashes and he feels the disgust and rage inside him boil even more than ever before. An intern, huh, Tony? A literal fucking child, stupid, obvious and absolutely compliant. How incredibly pathetic.

“Nothing," he claims the boy's lips, hoping to distract him from that little break from the Mysterio persona. "Shit, kid. You're tight.” 

And here he is, picking up Stark's leftovers once again. 

He feels almost half-bad when he shows him.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? That it wasn't obvious, you are spoiled goods?"

All it took was a little bit of imagination, some machine learning and good old porn videos. He didn't bother with details, what he doesn't know he makes up with some fog and bets on the kid's idealism there. Still, he hated to be the one who asked guys to make deep fakes of Stark and Parker.

"That it wasn't obvious, who exactly you wished to be fucking?" 

The mask or not, he can tell the boy is already crying. He let's Stark's corpse from the previous hologram drop next to the kid and transforms his skull face into a full one, but with eyes still dead and unmoving.   
This one wasn't hard to create since photos of Stark's death were literally everywhere in all the media for almost a year. He can only guess how many nights this image haunted the boy.   
He knows he hit the jackpot because the teen freezes. He just stares at Stark's wide eyes, which look a bit too present for a lifeless body and then doesn't even try to resist when Quentin pushes him on the ground. As he unzips that stupid combat suit and starts pulling it down, he realizes in the next 20 minutes he's probably going to create the boy's worst nightmare.

"Let's make him watch."


End file.
